


A Muse for Ruby

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Budding Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Ruby's out of school for winter break! So she's going to a new cafe to wait for her sister and get a little drawing done, though she ends up getting a lot less drawing done then she'd expected after a chance meeting.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A Muse for Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here I am again. Another short, albeit longer than the last two, bit of Ladybug/Elderburn focused writing in this college au I threw together... I hope you like it either way, this is a bit of a prequel piece inspired by a three item prompt I found on Tumblr. I'll list the items at the end and I wonder if you guys'll be able to guess before then. Either way, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and to everyone that gave Kudos to the last two: Thank you, that really means a lot!

Winter break had always been Ruby’s favorite. Ever since she started school she loved the idea of getting off for almost a month at one of the most beautiful times of the year. She would always spend it drawing, painting, or making something inspired by the cascades of pristine white snow. 

This year she was planning on doing just that. It was her last winter break during her time in High School and she wanted to have something special to remember it by. 

This year she’d found a nice little cáfe to spend time in so she could get her creative juices flowing. It wasn’t very far from the college her sister, Yang, went to either, which meant she’d be able to swing by and hang out as soon as she was done with her exams. 

Ruby bought herself a warm drink she couldn’t pronounce the name of - though the barista told her it tasted like vanilla so it couldn’t be that bad, right? - before settling herself in a window seat and pulling out her sketchbook. 

She’d gotten maybe halfway through the sketch of her view from the window when a woman caught her eye.

She was dressed mostly in black, at least a head taller than the Omega, and wore a beanie with a white cat face and ears. Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. She almost looked like a character from an anime, especially when the wind caught the deep violet scarf hanging from her neck.

She turned her attention back to her sketch until she heard the jingling of the bell for the door. She looked up to meet the gaze of the woman and, without a doubt, her heart skipped a beat. 

Getting a good look at her face she was absolutely gorgeous. Amber eyes the bore through her to her soul. 

Their shared look lasted maybe a second before the woman turned her attention to the counter.

With cheeks as red as the hoodie that hung from her frame, Ruby tried hard to work on the sketch before her. After a few seconds though she flipped the page in her sketchbook. She had to draw the image that was burning a hole in her memory. Those piercing eyes, that coy smirk, the cocked eyebrow, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind. 

Her pencil moved with a feverish pace until she heard the chair across from her move, her attention snapping forward to meet those piercing amber orbs once more. 

There was a moment where it felt like time slowed to a stop, their gaze locked. Before Ruby could even really react, the woman spoke up, “you’re quite talented.”

She blinked, looking down at the half-finished drawing of the woman before her. She swallowed, blushing brighter as she rubbed the back of her neck, “y-yeah, I’ve been drawing since I was little. Between cartoons and video games, I was always finding something new I wanted to draw art for.”

“I’m going to assume you aren’t much of a reader then.”

“Oh no! I absolutely love to read. I’ve got art online for all the books I’ve loved the past few years, be it the Harry Potter series or any of the Rick Riordan ones. I won’t lie; I definitely have a bend towards fantasy stories, but I read stuff like Ready Player One and some of the more dystopic stories like The Giver.” The last beat of her words faded softly as the woman across from her laughed softly, “o-oh, I g-guess I was rambling. I’m sorry I’ll just-”

“No, no. I love hearing someone speak so passionately, especially about such wonderful stories.” She smiled softly as she slowly unwound the scarf from her neck, letting it rest openly on her shoulders. Ruby finally noticed her scent, the hints of lavender and gentle mix of evergreen trees barely covering the truth of this woman before her: she was an Alpha. The most puzzling part was that it smelled familiar as if she’d been near her before. 

The woman leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as she sipped her drink.

“O-oh. Well, I’ve always loved stories with creative characters, especially when I can picture them with such vibrant colors…” She fiddled with the tip of her pencil, “when I see someone or something that strikes me as noteworthy, I have a bad habit of not being able to help myself when it comes to drawing it. Be it a character from a game, a scene from a book, or a woman I didn’t think I’d see again…”

“So it’s like a journal of sorts? You draw what you want to remember so you can always look through the sketches and feel what you did when you first drew it? Like going back and enjoying a good book.”

“Exactly!” She smiled, finally looking up to meet the woman’s gaze again. ”It’s always such a wonderful feeling to go back and remember all the great things I’ve seen or read and all the inspiration it gives for drawings or stories.” She paused a moment, “though, to be fair, things like The Legend of Zelda and The Witcher are some of my biggest inspirations.”

“The Witcher… I read the books, but I’ve never been one for playing games, especially more complex ones like them.” She gently took another sip from her cup, a tea of some kind, but not one Ruby could identify from the scent alone. 

"It's not a super easy one, no, though I haven't really had the time to finish any of them. Between school and my art, gaming has taken a bit of a back seat, even if I really want to."

"I can certainly understand that." She smiled, "so where do you go to school?"

"Signal High, I'm a senior. I've already been accepted into Vale University's art program, though."

"Oh, you're still in high school." Ruby almost thought she sounded a touch disappointed. 

"Well yeah, I turned eighteen in October." She nodded, taking a sip of her vanilla whatever-it-was. "So, it's not like I'm a kid."

The woman chuckled softly, "I see, well, you certainly have the art skill of an adult." 

"Oh, uh, thank you. That's really nice."

"Well, when your sketch already looks almost perfectly like me, it's hard not to be impressed." 

Ruby blushed, "y-yeah, I'm sorry about that… you just caught my attention, and like I said whenever I see something that's inspiring, I can't just not draw it."

"I'll take it as a bit of flattery."

Ruby let her gaze drift, suddenly lacking the spine to keep her eyes on the woman before her. She glanced outside, trying to think of it as more of a palate cleanser than anything. 

What she saw surprised her more than meeting the gorgeous cat themed woman before her.

Just across the street was her older sister, arms coiled around the neck of a taller, white-haired woman. She couldn't see it clearly, but she was sure they were kissing.

The woman across from her followed her shocked gaze. "Hmm, I've never seen them this far from campus. Typically, those two spend their time in Yang's dorm." She turned her attention to Ruby, "do you know them?"

"The blonde is my sister," Ruby stated, turning to look at the woman, "and I guess you're one of her friends…" 

"She dotes that I'm her 'best friend,' actually." 

Ruby felt her jaw drop, "Blake… "

"You are pretty quick, " she teased, pulling off the beanie to reveal the midnight black ears beneath. "It's nice to meet you, Ruby Rose. Your sister has said a lot about you, though she seems to have barely scratched the surface with your looks." 

For half a second, Ruby's brain shut down completely, only to be revived by the jingling of a bell. She quickly shot to her feet, calling to her sister, "Yang!"

The golden-haired Omega turned, giving a wave as she made her way over. "Ruby! It's so good to see you."

"You never told me you were dating someone!"

"Uh…" Yang started, glancing at the table just in time to see Blake take a sip of her tea.

"I can't save you from this one, Yang."

"W-well, I mean, it's kind of a new thing?"

"You've been sleeping together for a year and a half, Yang."

"Yeah, but we weren't dating back then!"

"Yes you were, you just didn't realize."

"Blake! C'mon, you're supposed to be on my side here!"

"I never said that."

"You've been dating someone for almost two years, and you didn't tell me! I thought we told each other everything!" 

"Rubes, c'mon, it's not that big a deal, really, we're just dating. It's not like we're-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She sheepishly pulled it out, “heh… that’s uh… that’s her.”

She quickly answered the call, “hey, Snowflake… uh huh… did I? Alright well could you put it back where I hide it, please? Thanks. Uh huh. I’ll see you soon, ok? Yeah, I love you, too, Snowflake.”

With the call ended she returned her phone to her bag, chuckling softly. “Ok… so maybe I’m in love…”

Ruby sighed, “I better get ALL the details over lunch today!”

“You will. Speaking of, I know you two were talking, but we should probably get going.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She quickly collected up her sketchbook, stashing it in her bag and moving to duck past Yang and out the door. 

She’d made it maybe two steps before Blake stood and cleared her throat, “actually, Yang, do you mind if your sister and I have a word?”

Yang and Ruby shared a look before the older sister simply shrugged and said, “sure, I’ll wait outside, ok Rubes?”

“Alright.”

There was a moment of awkward silence between the pair as Yang left before Blake simply unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and with a gentleness that was uncommon for Alphas she gracefully coiled it loosely around Ruby’s. “I would hate it if you caught a cold, so please take this.”

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up as the fabric was wrapped around her, the Alpha’s scent clinging to the scarf and now clinging to her. “B-Blake…”

“Don’t read too much into it, it’s an offer not a request. Now go on, catch up to your sister, we can talk more later.”

Ruby simply nodded sheepishly, burying her nose in the scarf and dropping her gaze before taking a step back from the Alpha and following Yang’s path. 

When she’d made it outside, her sister was waiting by the door. Her hands shoved in her pockets as she shielded herself from the wind-whipped snow. “You ready to go, Rubes?” 

She nodded silently, her mind far too focused on the scent that filled her lungs.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment before Yang asked, “hey, Rubes? Isn’t that Blake’s scarf?”

“Yeah. She gave it to me. Said she didn’t want me to catch a cold…”

“You know it probably means-”

“I know what it means, Yang! Just lemme enjoy it.” She snapped, cheeks burning as bright as her hood.

“Ok, ok. I’ll let it drop… until I start having to tell you about Winter.”

“You know more about both then I do, so it’s not like it’s gonna be any less of a one-sided conversation.” Ruby pointed out. She caught herself gently fiddling with the end of the scarf and was overall glad it hid the goofy smile on her face. She was kind of excited to have an Alpha, especially one as inspiring as Blake, interested in her, even if it was just for the moment. 

“So where are we going for lunch?”

“Y’know, I was thinking the ramen stand around the corner! Nothing like a hot bowl of noodles and soup on a cold day!

“Of course that’s what you want, you’re a total weeb.”

“Am not! I just like noodles and soup!”

“So I shouldn’t tell Blake about the figures?”

“Yang!”

It was certain. Even if she hadn’t found anything expressly winter focused to be inspired by, Ruby had found a new inspiration for her art, and it was one muse she’d have for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> The three items that I had to include from the prompt were: a scarf, a cafe, and a person in love.
> 
> Oh and if you know any other tags I should add, please leave a comment. I'm pretty awful at tagging things ^^;


End file.
